the vampire family
by Bailey Weather
Summary: its about me getting killed in a car crash and a vampire brings me to life and i go to school and hide who i am and my friends are getting involved and i dont want them to because they can get hert, and my friends enter a vampire world  i'm Amy in this 1
1. The crash & first day of being a Vampire

The crash and the first day of being a Vampire.

I was in the car on the way back from Scotland with my dad and Nan and my brother next to me in the car, we got the A140 and my dad pulled out and that's all I could remember but I got told that my dad crashed and I died. The ambulance came and I could here a voice I though I was asleep but I wasn't I died in the car on the A140 at exactly 12:00am. I opened my eyes and I saw a man with red eyes and tall and very thin he said to me

"Do you want to die?"

"No I don't why am I dead?"

"Yes you are I can bring you back to life but there is a consequence" he said

"What is it and I will do it" I said nervously looking down at my dead body I was a ghost looking at myself and wondering well at least my brother don't have me to worry about and annoy.

"I can turn you into a vampire and you will not see your actual prance you will have a new family called the Cullen's and you will wake up in your bed in there house and I will have to erase the memory or you from Helen, Mark and Tom Sorrell's memory and they will not remember you but you will remember everything though" he said sadly.

"Ok then I will do it as long as I don't die and I will still be alive"

He got me and bit me on the neck and I woke up like he said he never told me his name or anything I sat up thinking it was a dream and I had an head ache and my teeth hurt and I looked in the mirror on the other side of the room on the wall and I saw fangs.

"Vampire, I'm a vampire, really, yes" I shouted

"Morning darling" a man said I looked around and I saw my new dad

"Hey you're my new dad then"

"Yer I'm Carlarl and you can't tell anyone who you really are defiantly not your friends ok Amy Cullen"

"Yer but can I tell Lili, Rhys and Georgia?"

"No, no one ok know one"

"Fine what ever I'm going to school"

"Ok them Amy"

I got out of bed and went downstairs and sat with my new family and watched vampire TV it was wired but o well, I went upstairs and got dressed for school and went to my new dad carlial.

"Bye going to school now see you to night"

"Ok then bye Amy Edward and the others will follow after this program"

"Ok then bye"

I walked out the house and I saw Lili and she just engorged me well she didn't see me I ran into the bushes because I didn't want her to see me but she new I was there she could feel the cold (that was me) and she got creped out and I followed slowly behind her and I eventually got to school everyone wondered who I was because of there memory and I was late in class because the others wanted to talk to me about keeping my cover and not to give out any signs of being a vampire. The teacher sat me next to Lili and said I was a new girl but me and Lili though we had a funny moment and he forgot who I was, we sat in IT doing no work just talking about our holidays till Rhys, Georgia and Emma came in and asked about how we are and we started talking about random stuff and the teacher went out the class for the rest of the lesson we just mucked around we never new why we went out.

"Amy I thought you died when you came back from your holiday because there was a rumour about it?"

"No my dad died I was just in a comer"

"O whatever you say Amy"

"Go away gamma go die in hell" I shouted at her I hated gamma she is one of the most annoying people I know.

"What I nice thing to say you little brat"

"Who you calling brat you over grown cow now leave me alone or you will die in hell"

"Ow im scared (laugh's) NOT"

"that's it im going to kill her" I shouted and I saw in the corner of my eye Edward he herd me shout it I ignore her and sat down she called me nastily names and I got up and grabbed her and pushed her to a wall and smashed her head into the wall and made a huge dent in the wall and I punched her round the face and she had a black eye and a nose bleed and a huge bruise on the back of her head the teacher got gamma and Rhys, Lili and Georgia took me and took me outside and Edward was there I was furious with her and he new it was wrong and the right thing.

"Amy calm down ive never seen you like that"

"It's not my fault its jerky Gemma the little…." Before I could finish Rhys stopped me.

"Amy don't say it because I know what you're going to say and it's harsh"

"What to who the monster in the other room or do you have a crush on her and you don't want me to say anything"

" Do not snap at me Amy and no way who would eww its just not nice you have done enough damage to her face today and whats up with you your different you wouldn't snap at me or anything and I like someone else actually"

"Im the sae girl it's just im angry and sorry and who tell me please"

"No im not telling you"

"Ok then you to and Amy lets get you out of here and who was the boy?" Georgia asked as Edward walked off.

"Ow Edward he is my step brother and ok as long im no were near that retard"

"Ok then coming Lil"

"Yer coming"

We went to the fish bowl (it's a music room) to calm down and we sang loads of songs and the bell rang for next lesion and it was a free lesson so me Rhys and Georgia went to canteen and sat there and wrote stories and got lunch and eat it and went to the fish bowl again we booked it the hole day and we typed up our stories and we sang loads of 2ne1 songs, our favourite band is 2ne1 (it's a Japanese band) and there really good at singing we sang a couple of songs then I go.

"I can't sing so I m going to let you sing" I said

"Yes you can amy your better then me" Rhys said pushing me near a mike while I was trying to move out the way.

"Amy your really go so what your problem" Lili said laughing at me as im trying to dodge Rhys but he kept pushing me to the mike and I couldn't get out of it I cant sing I kept on saying and in the and they one but I still cant sing though and I sang a song with Rhys while Lili was holding me still do I didn't move away and Georgia recording it. And we just sat and talked for hours about random stuff until Rhys got a phone call, we walked out and answered it and he had a sad face he told us before he left it was his girlfriend and he was sad that's not normal maybe she told him something sad we didn't know. He came back in and we asked him what the matter was he wouldn't tell us like usual so we just dropped it and left it and he forgot and it came to home time and we got on the bus Lili went home because she was going on holiday it's the 6 weeks holiday hooray im going out with my new family to go vampire things and Lili is going Japan with her perance and Rhys and Georgia are going to stay in Southminster and play out and stuff, we said goodbye and we went home and when I got to a point were my friends couldn't see me then I ran as fast as I could go home and see how my family are doing and they were packing there bags ready to go and I said hey then went to my huge room and packed my bags and I put in there load of jeans and trickies and load of tops dome were tight on me and some low cut tops and stuff when we go running and stuff I had no idea what we were going to do and I sat downstairs with my family till about 11oclock then I went to bed well I did im the only one who sleeps at the moment my proper vampire powers aren't there yet and when im a proper vampire like my family then I wont sleep at all I have speed and strength and that's it and the moment my fangs are growing quite fast, I go to bed and I looked at the picture of all my friends and smiled I was lucky I survived and came back to life or I wouldn't of seen my best friends again and there the best part of my life and my family aswell, I put it down and fell asleep getting some rest ready for the full vampire experience.


	2. Vampire Boys

Vampire boys

My friends didn't write to me because they didn't know were I was but I wrote to them all the time on what I was doing well not the vampire bit though, I wrote stuff like;

12/2/11

To Lili, Rhys and Georgia,

Missing you all so much on holiday I hope you have a nice time I will update you on what I'm doing and to keep in touch before I come back today I'm going fishing and hunting and we are camping in the south of Scotland and I'm having a nice time you should come with us next time because its loads of fun, and we cook our own food and I hope to see you soon send me a letter when you want to and what your up to see you when I get back home.

From

Amy xx

I sent it to them and I didn't get one from them till I got one from Lili it was from Japan I could tell because of the stamp I read it out loud.

14/2/11

To Amy,

Missing you loads aswell in Japan its really good over here you should come over here aswell it's a load of fun, and im jealous I love doing that we can go next holiday with your family and you can come here next time aswell, there are a lot of fit boys that you will love it might take a long time to write back because in Japan we don't get it till ages, speak you later.

From

Lili

I replied to all my messages Rhys and Georgia sent a joined one together and saying that they are having a good time in southminster but missing me a lot we were sending loads of letters to each other ever night to say what we have been up to it was fun until we went to a different location south Wales, I wrote to then the new address my family likes to move around as vampires in packs and we go settled and then they went to get some food and I was left alone because I was tied I didn't write and I fell asleep and I felt something pocking me and saying 'she is dead we can take her' I woke up and there was people standing there I screamed and I got up to run to find my family and they grabbed me and the boss came up to me and said to me.

"Are you a vampire babe?"

"Yer I'm a vampire and don't call me babe ok and let me go right now"

"Alright then and no we are going to kid nap you to be our little vampire girl we are the most powerful vampires ever and you have no idea who your dealing with here little girl so just come with us and you will be fine"

"No who are you let me go HELP, HELP SOMEONE HELP, CASLILE HELP" I shouted as load as I could.

"Don't bother your dad cant get you now he is to far away we distracted then to get to you so your alone on your own hahahahahaha" I tried to get out but I couldn't.

"Who are you tell me your name"

"You really want me to tell you ok then James and this is my brother he is the bestest vampire he is the lord, the empire of the hole vampire raise"

"James ive been warned not to go anywhere near you from my dad my dad is Carlial Cullen"

"Well we are kidnapping you instead of the others is because my son likes you and you will go out with his or you will die"

"No way and is that a threat?"

"Yes it is"

"Bring it on James"

He dragged me to his hide out there was a man who looked wired he's the emperor of the vampire raise be had red eyes tall thin and pain white and scary, the knocked me out and put my on a bed and I woke up in a really nice room it looked like my room I sat up and I though it was a dream until I herd my door go and James's head pocked through the door I was fed up I wanted to go home back to Southminster.

"Hey Amy you ok now and have you had a good think about my offer"

"Hi James and your not going to leave me alone about that are you I will see who it is first"

"Ok then his name is called Ian and he really likes you IAN COME HERE NOW"

This boy called Ian came in the room and I though he would be fit but I was wrong he is really ugly and I don't cear if he has a 6 pack he properly has but I for 1 I hate him he looks annoying and it isn't fit he is ugly and he fancy's me im out of his league when I saw him I has shivers I just said I was cold but its because if this Ian boy.

"Hey Amy you look really cute sitting like that"

"Shut up Ian and I guess you're the one who fancy's me then?" I got up and walked up to him.

"Yer I think your fit will you go out with me?"

"WHAT I don't even know you yet and what your like I just don't go out with boys once I meet them ok and I think your going to be dealing with a girl way out of you league boy so don't try I like someone else actually so sorry no is the answer I don't care if it gets me killed I don't like you now im going home see you"

"What no that's not fair come back right now im warning you, you will regret that Amy Cullen.

I get back to the hut and they all were looking at me and said

"James did he kidnap you did James kidnap you?"

"Yer don't worry I'm fine lets just go home because its time to go now anyway school tomorrow grrr I hate school"

"Ok then"

We went home and spent the rest of the day unpacking the holiday went very quick and I sat in my room looking outside and I was thinking about what happened what boy just does that and anyway I like this other boy I cant stop thinking about him, ow well I go up and stood on the edge of the balcony I was sad because o cant tell my friends anything its hard, very hard not to give it away. I kept thinking about what to do about all sort of this about the kidnap, the vampire stuff and other stuff im just confused and it has to make it worse because Rhys came jogging past and looked up and saw me I got up and he stopped in shock he goes to me.

"What you doing there Amy that's a vampire house according to people?"

"Ummm well ummm lets see ummm" I said trying to make a excuse but I couldn't it was hard.

"You can tell me anything you know and I wont tell anyone I promise I am you best friend come down and we can talk please"

"Ok then" I said and no it's made it more hard not to tell but I had to I went down stairs and went outside and Rhys was there.

"So are you going to tell me or what?"

"Ok then you promises not to tell anyone because you can't"

"Ok then I wont I promise"

"Ok then im a …. V…. vampire I died in a car crash and a got bite and now im with a vampire family and im a vampire sorry for not telling you please don't tell and as you know you need to help me and bye the way as you know now vampires will be after you so you need to keep your guard sorry"

"Ow really that's big and I wont tell anyone and yes I will help you you're my best friend I wouldn't I"

"Ok then thanks" I said to him and I turned around and Edward what there.

"Ow sugar you didn't here anything on Edward I had to and he can keep the secrete"

"Ok then as long as he does and whats your name and not to scare you but it you tell you will die ad it's not a threat"

"Ok I won't"

2 Weeks later

'Good morning everyone I hope you had a good holiday' Mr Wigg said to us as we walked in IT Rhys new what was going on with me so he sat next to me to calm me down if anyone annoyed me it got to the middle of the lesson and a new girl came in and this new boy and they sat near us they were called josh and izzy and we got talking and we found out that there a family if 4 there is them and 2 other boys who are bunking the lesson there called Sam and Connor apparently Connor is there stepbrother there last name is … but Connor's last name is temple but he calls himself…

It came to the end of the lesson and we booked the fish bowl again but to 3 days this time and we started to practice our drama and music and then these 2 fit boys came past the window and Lili nudged me and said

"Look at that fit boy the one with ginger hair"

"He ain't fit well for you yer the brown haired one it fit as" Lili slapped me for saying the one she likes wasn't fit I had a red mark on my face izzy came over to us.

"That's Sam the ginger one and the other one is Connor"

"Owwwww that's who they are" me and Lili said together

They came in the room and Lili was all over him (but not literally though) and he liked her aswell they suited well bad I liked Connor but I was with Izzy and Georgia and Connor was with josh and I could see him looking at me really nicely and talking to josh aswell and josh turned around and looked at me and looked back round and all I herd was 'her really that's nice' from josh and a ' yer she is..' then I got interrupted from listening by Lili who had at this point ran up to me and said

"Guess what happened"

"What Lili?" looking at Sam.

"He asked me to lunch after school shall I go?"

"yer if you like him then yes" I looked at here weirdly as in she has gone blonde but I think that's just love and apparently according to all my friends I'm the one to go to for love advise because I'm good well I do what I do. Lili went bright red she was really flirty and girly around Sam its like there is a different side of my tomboy best friend Lili and it was kind of sweet because she has found her true love well that's what we both think she is blushing a lot so I just left her and then when I turned back around they had gone and they walked off together.

"Bye then I knows you like him but you could have said bye" I said sarcastically

It had been about 20mins and I went to the loo and I turned the Connor near the loo's and I hit very quickly and pocked my head round the corner and I was shocked very shocked he had pined her up against the wall and kissed her and she was shocked as much as me and I said ow my god to myself and as I said that the stopped and looked at me but I hit back round and they didn't see me and I ran back to the fish bowl as fast as I could and sat back down and cult my breath and just after me Sam and Lili came back in and said that they are going out and I go

"Yer you can tell me that again"

"What do you mean you know how?"

"Well let's just say I was going to the loo and I say you so yh I do know"

"AMY! You saw"

"Yer" AMY"

"Ok I get it I will go outside"

I walked outside with Lili and she wanted to know what I saw and I said all of it from the wall bit to the snogging and she said don't tell anyone but I didn't and I went the only one who saw Connor looked at me and smiled and as I walked in he grabbed my arm and said

"Don't worry your not the only one I saw aswell so don't worry babe"

I looked at him and said ok I though it was just me who herd the babe bit but Lili herd and I walked off and we had our other lessons and I was walking home and I walked past the bushes where I lived I went the long way to think and I herd my name softly said and I ignored it and I felt my arm being grabbed and pulled and I got pulled into the bushes and I landed on the floor and I saw Connor.

"Hey my vampire girl"

"What"

"Ow I know don't worry I wont tell im a vampire so is Sam, josh and izzy but don't tell and I saw you the other day in Wales and you looked sexy"

"What when how" I was gobsmacked (well I was because Lili slapped me for what I said and it still hart)

"Well my dads James and Ian are my brother and he likes you aswell but I was the one who fancied you but my dad don't want me to get you because apparently you're not in my league."

"Well Ian differently ain't in my league but you might be though and why didn't you tell me you gave me a hart attack when you grabbed me"

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to scare you" he put me on the ground and was about to kiss me and I said.

"Wait why are you calling me babe by the way?"

"Well I don't know don't you like it I will stop if you want and leave you alone"

"No, no, no I was just wondering and I like you aswell" I put my hand on his face, it was cold but he was a vampire so it would make sense.

"So will you go out with me?"

"Yes"

He kissed me and we were kissing for the Sam length as Sam and Lili but we stopped because we herd a noise walking close to us Connor whispered in my ear.

"Don't move a muscle."

"Ok then wont"

He sat me on his lap and we saw Lili and Sam walking along and I needed to sneeze what a bad time and I sneezed and it made Lili jump into Sam's arms and then Connor kissed me and what we didn't know was that Lili opened the bush and could see me on Connor's lap and we were both kissing.

"Excuse me you to get a room"

"What Lili yer right"

"What are you 2 doing in there?"

"Well I was walking home and Connor pulled my arm and I fell in the bushes and we have just stayed here really"

"But you don't life round here"

"Yer I know I decided to walk the long way" trying to make it less overuse that I lived right in frount if were we are.

Me and Conner got up and brushed ourselves down from the mud and then we said goodbye to Lili and Sam as they walked off together and I went to my found door and Connor said goodbye to me differently he kissed me and grabbed me I liked it though and Rosalie saw a shadow at the door and she opened it and I fell on my bum on the floor and Connor on top of me and luckily it was just Rosalie no one else was back yet and we got up and she didn't mind she liked James but she new he was an enemies and I was dating the enemies son but I didn't care I loved him you cant separate love and I said goodbye to Connor and Rosalie didn't tell the others and when they got back they were looking for me and they wanted to know were I was and me and Rosalie looked at me and I looked at her and we both laughed and she said.

"Well funny story she was with me in the garden practicing our speed and seeing what she has learned and what she hasn't yet"

"Yer"

I said thanks to her and I went to my room and got dressed for bed I wore my pink nightly to bed its got a thin strap each side and its really low down and really short and my legs show I had my door open and I turned around and I herd 'sexy' I turned around and I saw Connor he walked up to me and gave me a huge hug and gave me a kiss hello and I showed him my room because everyone was downstairs and we sat on my bed for ages talking I was on his lap and he put me to a wall and kissed me and he put his hand up my back and he stopped because Carlial walked in to see what was going on and goes.

"Amy get away from him, it's a trap"

"Its not dad I love him and he loves me" he grabbed me a pulled me away and said to me

"I don't want you to see him again ok" and he let go of me and Connor said goodbye happily and jumped out the window I said I hated him and pushed him out the room and I shut the door and went to the window and he was there hiding and I went outside and I said sorry and hugged him and kissed him and he when off and I unlocked the door and I went to bed as I fell asleep I whent Connor is my cute vampire boy.


	3. The big argument between family's

I woke up and I couldn't get to sleep last one because one im a vampire I'm starting not to sleep like a proper vampire and I could stop thinking about Connor, I got up and put my dressing gown on and went down stairs to see my family and as I got down stairs there all looking at me because they all herd what had happened and dad told them, I sat down and Rosalie looked at me and started talking to me to break the silence.

"So amy had I nice sleep last night?"

"Well I couldn't sleep" I said looking at Rosalie then dad as he said a sarcastic comment.

"Really I wonder why" he rolled his eyes.

"oh haha dad no actually I couldn't sleep because I wasn't tried I think my sleeping days are over because as I'm becoming a vampire I have my speed, my strength and now I cant sleep I wonder what I get or lose next a dad"

"I wonder" Rosalie's boyfriend Emmet coughed and said under his breath.

"Traghter" and then coughed again and said.

"Sorry I had a cough"

"Shut up Emmet" I snapped at him and Rosalie told me not to snap at him but she new why because he ment Connor.

I went to get dressed ready for school I was going to go early to meet Lili at the park at 7:30 and stay there for about an hour and start walking to school at 8:30 as school starts at 9 o clock. I mermered to myself.

"why don't they like it its not up to them who I like and date and stuped dad had to tell them and Emmet will keep him gob shut or I will seriously hurt him."

I shut my door and someone herd me.

"Grumpy today then Amy, they never understand they won't know how it feels"

I turned around to face the window and Connor was at the window the window you could here through it unless the curtains were in the way which they weren't because I opened them before I went downstairs, I walked up to the patio door's and unlocked them and opened them and Connor came in and gave me a big hug and he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you darling"

"I missed you to babe" I said to him putting my head on his shoulders and he had his hands on my bum.

"So where you going then this early in the morning?"

"I'm meeting Lili at the park at half 7" turned around and got my school clothes ready and took my dressing gown off and I herd Connor whistle and I turned around and laughed.

"Oh ok then can I come?" he put on a sad face and gave me puppy eyes and he has really nice light blue eyes he is like his brother Sam him and Sam are both twins they both have brown hair and light blue eyes but Sam died his hair red so people don't get confused by who is who.

"I can ask Lili if you can Sam is properly going to come you get a long with Sam really well" I didn't know they were brothers I thought they acted like twins.

"It's because we are bother twin brother's haha and properly knowing Sam, Sam really loves Lili as I love you with all my hart." And he put my hand on his hart well not for real he put it on his chest were his hart is, for what I didn't realize was that my dad came past my room as he said that.

"Really Connor that's a shame as you will never see her again and if you come near my daughter again I will tell you dad and I will really hurt you and let Amy watch."

"Dad doesn't its not fair I lo…" dad interrupted me.

"I don't cear amy he is the enemies who we are fighting against and I cant have my only daughter dating the enemies son no matter how much you love him ok and I forbid you to." I crossed my arms.

"It's not fair and besides I'm not your only daughter you have Bella Rosalie, and Alice."

"Yer but there adopted you're my real child"

"What"

"Oh god sorry you didn't know"

"Now I want to know tell me now!"

"Fine, your real parents are me and Esme and we didn't want you to know you were a real vampire so we gave you to the Sorrell's and you died and I didn't want to live with my own child died in a car crash so I brought you back to life you needed a extra boost to survive and I don't want you to die because you're the only proper family I have left and I forbid you to see him"

"Really why didn't you tell me and you can't"

"I can I'm your father I can have a blood test if you don't believe me I'm a doctor.

"Go one then"

He walked out the room and me and Connor ran outside and I said goodbye to Connor quickly and said I will meet him at the park tell Lili I will be about 20 mins. And he ran off I shut the doors and put on my school uniform and whet down stairs with my school bag. Dad got the stuff out I don't believe he had it with him but oh well, Rosalie done it he took dads blood (with out drinking it) and put it in the tester thingy and then took mine and put it in the other tester thingy and put the testers together in a bigger one and it calculated what family we were from and then Rosalie put hers in another one and she told us the results.

"Ok then the results comes up as I'm not related to you at all it came up as 0% related and for you Amy it comes up as …."

"What?" I said nervously.

"It says wow... 100% related you're his real daughter" she said to me and dad sarcastically said.

"Told you so"

"Fine I'm going…"

"To see Connor" dad said interrupting me.

"No to school and don't interrupt me dad and I thought you don't want me with Connor"

"I don't your forbid to see him"

I walked off and put my shoes off and went to the park to see Lili and she was on the swings with Sam and Connor, Connor saw me and smiled and said.

"Here's my baby girl whats the matter babe?" and looked at me because I was upset.

"Nothing don't worry its just my dad is being really annoying about me dating you he has forbidden to see you ever again."

"I know and how was the blood test?"

"It proves that all the rest of them are 0% related to my dad and I'm the only one who got 100% related which means I'm the only child he has"

"Don't worry I have a plan if Lili and Sam don't mind and it involves them"

"Ok then what is it" I said smiling at him.

"ok then you pretend to cheat on my with Sam and pretend to go out with Sam because your dad has never seem Sam before and he will say ok and then if you say your seeing him but your seeing him and Lili can pretend to go ou with me but nothing bad though"

"Oh really but what if my dad says kiss her then what do I do because I can't kiss him because of you and Lili?"

"Well make something up I donno that but don't kiss what ever you do or I will kill you Sam because she is mine" he said angrily at him.

"I wont I love Lili not her no a fence Amy"

"Nun taken I don't love you you're a mate but I'm not going to go though with it is like cheating anyway but you know about it."

Then dad came past and I looked at him and dad looked at me weirdly as in why is he here with you and I started to argue with him and he looked at my dad and new why I was and he joined in for a joke.

"How could you cheat on me with him Amy?"

"I didn't what you on about"

"You were with Sam"

"Yh so we are just friends just leave me alone."

"Fine what ever I never liked you Anyway" and he walked off in a pretend strop. And my dad came up to me.

"You dumped him well done and I bet you hate him now"

"Yer I hate him now I'm going to school coming Sam and Lili"

"Yh" Sam and Lili said and dad new something was going on because we were acting like friends (which we are it was a trick that worked) my dad walked away and we ran to the bushes were Connor were hiding and we all walked to school me holding Connor's hand and Lili holding Sam's hand.

It was a good idea pretending but I didn't want to pretend anymore I though I will pretend to act I was single. We got to school and Connor said.

"Are we still pretending about it or not just leave it?"

"No I'm going to say I'm single because it's not right"

"Ok then"

We got to class and we sat in our seats we were in IT we hated it but luckily we had only an hour till the head spoke in the new speakers she had put in the school it is in every room in the school and she said.

"Sorry for irrupting you all but just to tell you what ever lesion you have now you will have for the rest of the week then next week you will have something else unless you want to stay here"

"Oh great a hole week of IT"

"Ok to day we are going to study vampires what I want you to do is to make a PowerPoint on vampires anything you can just study one or all of them up t you off you go start now."

"Oh that's even better we have to study us I hate my life except you I love you"

"love you to babe don't worry we can just say we got it off the internet and just have the internet up and we can just write about ourselfs and say about our kind and others" yh ok then Connor.

"How about you Sam and Lili what you going to use?"

"Internet you" they both said at the same time.

"Internet aswell."

I looked round and I saw Rhys looking at me weirdly because he new I went going to use the internet but he couldn't say anything and he joined us and so did Georgia we dicided to work as a big group we wrote on the front of the PowerPoint.

'Vampires by Amy Sorrell, Connor Matsubara, Sam Matsubara, Lili Nicholls, Rhys Boatwright and Georgia Hanley.' And it came to break and we didn't go outside because it was to hot to go outside and it was the end of break and Gemma and Kathryn were annoying Sam and flirting with him. Lili was getting really annoyed that they were trying to flirt wit her bf and its not working and Lili was trying anything she can to get rid of them and I stood up and grabbed then both by the tops and put them to my face and said as nicely as possible.

"Leave us alone and leave Sam alone or I will pound you to hell you wont like it in hell trust me and I will be angry and you now"

I turned back around and they both ran away frightened they all looked at me and I say to them.

"I did say it nicely" and he all laughed.

After a long day of being annoyed by the brats it was the end of the day finally and the bell rang and everyone ran out the classroom except us I didn't want to run or I would end up running lightning and we got Lili home first and she went in a kissed Sam goodbye and we went to mine but I wanted to see Connor's house so we went there and when we got near to the house I asked Sam.

"Sam does Lili know you're a vampire?"

"No she don't but she will tomorrow of you bunk with me because I want to tell her and turn her into one like us so she is part of the crew"

"Yer but what about her family she will have to move der"

"she can move in with me and Connor our perance know we are going out and there fine with it till they find out about the vampire stuff her mum just thinks my dad is a Emo and I'm not"

"Oh ok them"

We got to the house and I was like wow it was the size of 20 mentions, and Connor kissed me goodbye because I couldn't come in because they will get spotted by there dad I've never met there dad properly all I know is that he is count Dracula the most badest vampire in the world and controls most of us apart from my family, Connor kisses me goodbye and it turned into a long kiss and Sam interrupted us and told Connor that he needed to get in or there dad will find them, Connor just tells him to tell there dad that he is in detention so Sam walks in and put's his bag on the floor and was about to go upstairs and then his dad called.

"Where's Connor?"

"At detention he punched a kid that was annoying him he is on his way now he just text me."

"Ok then he defiantly my boy he got the evil side"

"Yer" they walk into the kitchen to get a drink and there Sister Ingrid was spying on my and Connor.

Connor pinned me to the wall and started to kiss me it turned into a snog and I was falling more and more in love with Connor the more we kissed and saw each other and we both love each other more then anything in the world and his sister ruined it she ran up to there dad and said.

"Dad, dad, dad I need to tell you something interesting"

"Ingrid anything interesting coming from you is a load of rubbish"

"Seriously its bad" and she looked at Sam and Sam realized she was going to snitch on his brother so his text Connor to say that dad was coming and as he sent it she shouted.

"Connor is snogging that girl you don't want him to go out with"

"WHAT!"

He ran as fast as lightning (which a vampire does) and got outside and as he done that Connor put his hands up my top and put his hands on my waste and his dad shouted at him.

"CONNOR STOP HOW COULD YOU!" and we both stopped and he stood in frount of me and went to protect me and he blamed his brother.

"Sam how could you tell him you promised you wouldn't you is my brother you know I love her."

"I didn't do that I told him what you told my to say it was Ingrid who snitched on you the little traghter" he said to Ingrid as she was smiling at Connor evilly.

His dad was furious with him and Connor turned around to me and kissed me and he said to me.

"run home quickly now I'll deal with my dad ok" I nodded at him and ran I wasn't fast enough and Dracula grabbed me and I was trying to get out and I haven't got taught how to stop him yet and he pushed me inside and pushed my in there big living room and I cut my wrist and banged my head, my wrist was bleeding like mad Connor smelt the blood and came running up to me and helped me up and said to me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of brought you here I'm sorry I love you"

"That's ok it's my fault I wanted to come here" I sat down and I was losing loads of blood.

His dad came up to me he wanted to kill me and get rid of my family starting with me and he says to me and Connor.

"I will have to suck the bad blood out of you" Connor stepped in and said.

"NO your not you will kill her I don't want her dead I will do it my love will stop me and the right time and by doing that your body will heel and put new vampire blood in" he held my face and looked straight at me. I remembered what me dad said to me this morning.

'I don't want you to die you're the only family I've got and I want you alive.'

I was in so much pain and Connor said to me.

"Just go to sleep and I will take the blood out don't worry I wont kill you I don't want you dead" his dad said to him.

"Well she is dying anyway just leave her you will find a new girlfriend anyway she is not your type and you betray me with her so let her die."

"no I'm not maybe you wife died but I don't want my future wife dead do I no and I love her I wont let anything hurt her and this was my fault and I will fix it and save her no matter what you say"

I fell asleep and I felt Connor's fangs dig into my skin and I could feel the blood coming out my body and he was almost finished and my dad came in looking for me because I never came home and he went into the living room were I was and he was angry because he saw Connor sucking my blood and he finished and as he stood up my dad shouted at him.

"How dear you kill her she was innocent." He turned around and said to my dad.

"I didn't kill her I was saving her life and it doesn't look what it looks like."

"yh right you killed her she was the last I got I new it was a trap you only wanted her blood like any other vampire."

"No that's not right I love her and I won't let anything hurt her"

They started to fight and it wasn't verbal they were punching and having a proper vampire fight and I woke up from it and Sam ran up to me and helped me up and I shook my head and I saw them fighting and I wanted it to stop.

"STOP RIGHT NOW BOYS!" they both stopped and looked at me and my dad ran up to me and hugged me and said to me.

"I thought you had died don't do that again"

"Ok then I wont I just fell over outside and Connor was taking all the bad blood out my body I was letting him I trusted him to stop and he did."

"But I don't cear you're not ever going to see him again ok I ban you from seeing him and if you do I will block you from going outside and block anyone coming inside to see you."

"But dad it's not fair I love him please" I said pleading him and Connor's dad grabbed Connor and said to him the same thing and Connor said back to him.

"its not fair I love her with all my hart you now I was saving her and I love her I want to marry her she is going to be my bride and your not going to stop me"

"Oh yes me can I'm your father and I hope to see you again calilie in a fight and don't worry I will make sure my son don't go any were near her..."

"Ok then same here come on Amy lets leave" my dad grabbed my arm and was taking me back home I turned around and shouted out to Connor.

"I love you" and he shouted out the same.

I was really sad and angry that he wont let me see my only love we got home and he told the rest of the family were I was and they all was angry that I was betraying them behind there backs he let go of me and I pushed my dad over and started to cry and I ran away into my room. I recived a text from Connor and it didn't seem like him the text said.

'Your dad's right I'm a bad influence on you so I think we shouldn't see each other ever again it's for our own good.'

I started to cry more I didn't understand he wouldn't give up like that I sat on my bed crying and my dad came up stairs and said to me.

"I don't it for the best ok don't be angry with me please" I didn't answer him till about 10 mins later and I said.

"why did you do it you new I loved him you new and your doing it because you don't want me to date a bad guy or the enemies well I don't cear it's not me who is making me love him its just what happens like you love Esme you don't make yourself its just natural it's the same with me and Connor but you cant understand leave me alone"

He walked away and shut my door and I just looked at this picture I had of me and Connor I hid from my dad in my room I just looked at it and carried on crying and it came to night time I didn't sleep because I couldn't I just laid on my bed sad I never left my room for anything I stopped crying and I was just sad and I was thinking about im I couldn't stop I just love him. Then as I saw all the lights go off in the village except mine and I sat up and looked out the window and though to myself.

'maybe he was right maybe be isn't going to see me"

I got up and walked to the balcony and just stood there looking at the castle and if I wouldn't of gone this wouldn't of happened, I just stood there for a bit and it was getting cold although the sun was out I didn't understand I turned around and walked back in and as I shut the door's Connor flow up to the window and it frightened me I opened it back up and hugged Connor and he hugged me aswell and he didn't know what the text was about maybe it was his dad, he came in and sat on my bed and he put me on my bed and kissed me and he was on top of me and he whispered in my ear.

"Run away with me" I got up and whispered tack to him.

"Really you want to run away with me?"

"Yh that's why I'm here and I love you more that anything if we run away together then we can stay together."

I said yes and packed my bags for what I didn't realized was me was smiling at me evilly he was planning on asking for my hand in marriage and ask me with out my dad there because he didn't want us to break up because we were ment to be together. I packed my bag and went out to the balcony and I looked back at my room and said to myself.

"Goodbye dad I'm sorry it's the only way."

I left a note on the side saying I ran away with him and to tell him not to find me but that didn't work at all. I held on Connor and he jumped and we ran into the forest that no one known's there and we sat there for a bit I was on his lap and he broght cola and we sat and drank it and we started to talk then it had been about 2 hr's and it was fun we were going to go to a hotel for the night but we didn't get that far.

Mean while my dad came in my room and saw the note and came to get me I didn't say were but he new were I was because he knows Connor and he came to find me and back with me and Connor.

Connor was really romantic we got up and we brushed ourself's down and me got down on one knee and done his shoe layses and I looked at him while he was doing it and then I looked away and Connor goes.

"Amy"

"Yer Connor" and I look at him.

"Will you marry me?"

"Connor well yes I will" he got up and gave me a big hug and kissed me and he was about to put the ring on my finger my dad came in and hits his hand and the ring fell on the floor and I turned around in surprise and I saw my dad he was really, really angry and behind him was his dad and was angry aswell and hugged me from behind and my dad grabbed me and pulled me next to him and the dads were angry Connor's dad went to the toilet and were we were was a toilet it was funny and my dad hit Connor and I was shocked and I tried to pull my dad away he just said.

"Let me at him Amy you don't need him"

"yes I do you don't realize I love him that's why I ran away with him and that's why I said yes to marrying him and I cant let you hit him or hurt him." I said pushing him away from Connor, Connor didn't want to hurt him.

"Why you stopping me I want him dead he didn't keep his distance from you"

"Yer and nether did I what you go ing to do about me?"

"I will deal with you later"

"Fine" they were fighting for ages then the count helped me separate them and he said to my dad.

"I don't understand why we are stopping them really"

"I know but its just because my family has been fighting your family for year and for one person from each family liking each other is a bit wired and I don't want my child getting hurt" my dad said to his.

"Yer I know same how about we make a deal"

"Depends on what it is" my dad said to him confusedly.

"we can still fight because we are born enemy's but they can date each other but we can still fight and let them and we be nice to Connor and amy but not to each other yer because they overserly love each other." He said

"Naaa that wont work"

"Yer I know I thought it was a try"

"Yer it's impossible"

They both dragged me and Connor both home I picked up the ring and put it on my wedding finger and walked off back home and I got home and went to my room and my dad came up to me and sat next to me and said.

"I know you're trying so hard to get together with him and I think its good but you realized while doing this you're going to be going out with the enemies and you will have to fight his family when you get older"

"Yer I know and I will but not Connor"

"No not Connor you can't forgets your destiny Amy."  
"What is it?"

"Well your destiny is to be the best girl vampire in the world and to control all the vampires"

"Really wow who's going to be the boy?"

"Well the legend says Connor"

"Really so me and Connor were born to go out and to meet at school and stuff"

"yer but me and the count don't want it come true then our family's have to like each other but you can go out its fine by me I just wanted to tell you this first"

"Yes thanks dad"

He walked out and I called Connor and he didn't answer so I left a message to call me straight back and he called me back in about half an hour later.

"Hey babe what the matter?"

"Dad just told me I am aloud to go out with you"

"Same as mine see you tomorrow yer we will bunk with Sam and Lili" Connor said happily.

And I hung up after a little while and I got ready for bed and went down stairs to join my family and we watched TV all night it was a horror movie I loved it and I can't wait to see my baby tomorrow.


	4. the day out with connor

The day with Connor.

I was existed to see Connor again and it was good to know we were born to be together he is the fittest boy I have ever seen. I got changed to see Lili, Sam, Connor at the park school meant nothing to my life I don't need it I'm going to be a vampire leader and control all the vampires in the world and so does Connor so school ain't important i'm only going to stuped school because I have to its the new law screw the law, I got dressed and went downstairs and told my dad were I was and he didn't mind were I was going so I got my high heel's on there weren't that high but never mind they were my new black ones and they looked really nice on me.

I left the house and went down park and I saw Sam and Lili on the bench waiting for us kissing I didn't want to disrupted them but they didn't realise I was sitting next to them and I say quietly.

"Get a room" and they both jumped.

"Don't do that Amy you made us jump when did you get here?"

"About 1 minute ago from now?"

"Very funny not"

"So where's Connor then Sam?" I said looking at Sam.

"Well he should be here by now he woke up late"

"Oh ok then"

Just as I said that Connor came through the gate and he ran like a vampire and sat next to me and gave me a bit hug and said to me.

"Hey sexy" I blushed red.

"Hey babe you ok"

"Yh you"

"Fine thanks"

We hugged and he kissed me and then we walked into the woods because the teacher's started to pass the park walking to school and the kid's past aswell so we hid in the biggest forest in the world. I looked at Sam and Lili went to sit down on the floor and Sam came up to me and whispered.

"I know what your thinking miss and yes i'm going to now ok happy" I smiled and laughed.

"Yep you are finally brave enough well done"

"haha Amy just go and see Connor" and I walked off giving him a evil grin and I sat next to Connor on the floor but he didn't want me to get muddy so he sat me on his lap and held my belly and kissed my neck, Sam sat next to Lili and Lili smiled at him and gave him a big hug and Sam smiled and said to her with out her freaking out.

"Babe I need to tell you something but you can't freak out ok"

"Yh what is it I wont I promise"

"Ok then you needs to know something about me and my family Lili my family are vampires"

"So you're a vampire?"

"Yh I am" she put her hands in front of her face and stood up quite quickly and she looked a bit gobsmacked.

"I won't hurt you babe I love u, my love will stop me hurting you or anything else"

"Really oh ok then i'm fine with it its just surprising you never told me about it so your a vampire Connor to?" Lili said confusingly.

"Yes and so is Amy" he said looking at me as I was smiling at Lili.

"What you never told me guess what Sam"

"What?"

"Ummm ok then I will in a min come and sit down please"

Sam was surprised that she took it well I would of freaked but I already new and i'm a vampire myself so I cant talk really. We sat there talking to each other and Sam looked at Lili and said to her.

"Shall I turn you into a vampire now?"

"Yes please i've been waiting for you to say that"

"Oh really you should of said but it will hurt a lot wont it Amy" and looked at me too answer his question.

"Oh what yh it hurts but I was born like this but it hurts though." I said to Lili she didn't look bothered but she will be bothered when he does do it.

"Shall I suck you blood from her rest or neck Amy?"

"Why me I don't know do me but neck its easer just to tell you that" looking at this paper I found of the floor.

"Ok then from your neck doesn't flinch just stay still very still."

"Ok" she closed her mouth and Sam was nervous he didn't want this but he still done it.

He bent her neck to the left and but his hands on her neck and put his mouth of her neck he kissed her neck and then put his fangs in her neck drinking her blood she could feel the pain running through her body, the blood was going everywhere he hit a vain and the blood was sperting all over her and over his face and after a little while she fainted and he stopped and looked at her she was out cold like someone had punched her.

she woke up and felt different she was a vampire like she asked and she looked at Sam and saw him with all the blood all over his face and fangs he was liking it off his face an wiping it off and she felt her neck and it was covered in blood and she wiped it off and stood up she felt great like a new Lili, we all got up and we decided to go to Lili's house just to see who was there. As we approached her house her mum came out the house and said to her.

"oh Lili I was just going to get you to tell you can move in with Sam because your old enough now so get some clothes for a couple of night's and get going over there if you want to" we were like ok then and we walked back to Connor's and Sam's place and we got in and the count saw me and Lili.

"So you still with her then boy"

"Yh she is my life now dad." hugging me and gave me a kiss on the check.

"So Sam this is your chick you've been going on about"

"Yh I turned her into a vampire and she is moving in now with me if it's ok with you"

"Yh it's always ok with me son so Amy when you moving in?"

"Don't know because my dad is never going to forgive me if I move now"

"Ok then"

We walked off and we went up to there rooms Lili went to Sam's room and put her bags down and Lili said to Sam.

"So where's my bed then?"

"There" pointing to his bed.

"That's yours?" she said confusingly.

"Yeah you're shearing with me"

"Oh, oh ok then" putting her bags next to the bed and she started to unpack her bags, Sam was helping her put her stuff away.

Connor broughlt me to his room and he was showing me around I was amazed its huge when you get upstairs it was nice of our perance letting us date because I wont have to keep hiding all the time. We finally got to his room it was one of the biggest bed rooms in the hole house, we walked in and I saw loads of stuff he was lucky, he had an X box with a big sofa, a huge bed and a laptop by the Xbox and a computer next to the bed with a table and chair, anyone would think he was rich but I'm guessing they Stoll it but I don't cear. I sat on the sofa and Connor sat next to me and grinned and at me.

"So you liking?"

"Yeah it's really cool how much stuff you have I love your room it's got almost everything a kid wants, well a boy anyway."

"I know it's not that bit I would like a bigger room but naaa" I looked at him.

"Seriously a bigger room this room is really big how big can you get?"

"I don't know so you like it then cool" he hugged me and I put my head on his shoulders.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because… I thought maybe this could be our room some day when you move in"

"Yeah that sound great but first I have to stay with my dad for a couple of day just to keep him happy because he has just had the biggest argument with me and he will hate me if I leave him"

"yeah I know and I will wait till that time I will always wait for you Amy know matter what it is because I love you."  
"Arrr that's sweet babe and same here" he kissed me and it went silent and I and Conner started to snog and we could here a weird noise in Sam's room but I ignored it until wee both herd a shouting.

"HELP!"

We both stopped and ran into Connor's room and they were gone we ran to the window and we saw them getting taken away by this strange monster, we ran after them and we got to this hide out and we could get in the front way so we went in through the back and we got to this door and I was trying to open it but Connor tried and failed but he was unpicking the lock and I stood behind him hugging him then Connor felt me let go and he turned around and I was gone I had got kidnapped and he stopped and followed my voice and I stopped because he gagged me and put me in this room and I recognized it was a gas box it kills vampires by gassing them or it can kill them by the heat it was sound proof but there was a camera in there that can record my voice and see what I'm saying. The man came up to me and opened the door and it was James, Connor's stepdad he doesn't me and Connor to be together so he was trying to separate us. He came up to me and put his had my on chin and lifted my head up and I looked at him with an evil look.

"What do you want with me?" I said to him hitting his hand away but he kept holding my head and I didn't like it.

"Well let's just say pay back" kneeling down in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I warned you about Connor and you ignored me so I'm going to give you pay back."

"In this box it's a gas/heat box?" I said confusingly as James got up and walked out and I finally realised what he was going to.

"You're going to kill me!"

"Well done haha I'm going to turn the heat up a bit and cook you and then gas you to a slowly but painful death haha"

"You cant" I got up and he shut the door and I was trying to untie my hands but it didn't work and I sat back down.

Connor burst in the door and saw James and then saw Sam and Lili tied up in the corner.

"Stepdad what you doing leave them alone."

"Haha Connor you have always been determined you can have them they were a trap to get what I want and now I've got it they can go."

"Ok then" he untied them and they got up and Sam said.

"You used us I hate being used not give us back Amy I know you have her"

"What do you mean he has Amy?" looking at James with tears in his eyes he new what he as going to do.

"Give her back now, don't you dare" running at him.

"Haha no" laughing at him.

"What do you mean and why are you saying it like that Connor?"

"well he has always been trying to get me to stay single but this time he hates my baby girl so he warned her to stay away but we didn't and he wants to kill her and I need to save her I know him."

"Well done you know me to well" clapping.

"But it's too late for you to save her now you're to slow." He said putting on the camera and showing Connor were I was he was really upset he started to cry but he new he could do anything to save me but he was trying to.

"AMY!" he shouts.

"She cant here you"

"I don't care I want her back please you don't know how much I love her please" he said over and over again looking at the screen I had sat down putting my knee's by my face sitting there waiting for him to start what he was doing I'm trapped I could do anything.

I stood up and shouted at James although I couldn't see him.

"come on do it what you waiting for kill me go one I dare you" he said back ok then goby.

He turned up the heat and it was getting really hot the heat was burning me as a vampire the heat really hurts and kills you and I was in so much pain I was on the floor holding my stomach.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW JAMES" Connor shouted he couldn't take it he pushed him.

he hit the stop button and open button and he ran in after me and what he didn't realize was that James clicked close and closed the door with me and Connor still in it and he put it as gas to kill us and Connor hugged me to keep me warm and then I woke up from the heat and kissed and Connor and then that gas came on and Connor sat me on his lap and put his sleeve on my mouth to stop me dyeing and he was getting gassed and I couldn't save him because my hands were trapped in Connors jumper and he fell on the floor and I held my breath and I stood up and picked Connor up and brought him to the door and I pressed this button on the wall that I didn't know was there and it opened the door and I ran into this room that James didn't know we were in and I put Connor down on this chair and kissed him and I think he was awake because he kissed back but was still laying on the sofa and he opened his eyes and grabbed my waste and said hello and hugged me and didn't let go till Sam and Lili came in and hugged me and we was about to escape then James came in he must of followed Sam and Lili.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me near him and pulled out a knife and put it to my neck and said.

"If you won't let me kill her that way I will have to kill her with a knife"

"No you cant I don't want her dead" Connor said

James pulled the knife away and was about to stab me then James fell on the floor and behind him was this girl she had shot him and killed him.

We escaped and then we got to the park and the girl introduced herself to us.

"Hey I'm CL nice to meet you" she had blonde hair with black glasses.

Lili remembered she said hello.

"Hey coos"

"Hey no time no see a Lil."

"Yeah"

"How do you know her Lili" I said to her confusedly

"She is my cousin from Japan"

"oh ok then lets go to Sam's place" Lili said walked to there house and Cl was surprised to see it what Lili didn't know was that CL is a vampire and was Sam's old girlfriend and They didn't want to say till his dad said it out loud and Sam had turned her into a vampire aswell.

They got to his house and there dad saw CL and said.

"Why is she here I thought you hated her now Sam?" he said and Lili looked at Sam.

"Well umm she is Lili's cousin" he said trying to stop the conversation going on but Lili wanted to know more.

"What does he mean Sam?"

"Well me and CL well were going out but I dumped her because she was getting annoying with all the vampire stuff nothing personal."

"Yeah ok then" she said looking at Count Dracula.

We went upstairs and CL was with Lili and Sam it was silent then CL went up to the window and saw this boy walk past the house he was wearing a pair of trickies, and baggy t-shirt and I hat and trainers, CL like the look of him she walked out the house and went up to him he was sitting on the gate by the other house and she started to talk to him.

"Hey I'm CL you ok?"

"Hi CL I'm GD and I'm fine thanks" GD stands for G-Dragon.

They wee out there for ages and then I had to go home so Connor walked me home and saw them talking we just engorged them and walked home, he got to my house and we jumped up to the balcony were my room is and stood up there my dad saw me and just left us and he stood there looking at his house and Connor put his hand on shoulder and hugged me aswell and I put my head on his shoulders and after a couple of mins I turned around and went into my room and I was going to say goodbye to Connor but he showed me his puppy eyes look and its cute and I cant win with that face.

He walked up to me and said.

"Please don't say goodbye I want to stay with you for longer please baby." I held my face and put his head on mine and we were nose to nose.

"ok then you win you know I cant win with that face its really cute on you" he stopped doing that face and kissed me and it turned 9:00pm and I went to the draw with my PJ's in and went to pull out a pair of trousers and PJ's t-shirt but Connor put it back and said.

"Amy let me chose please." I let him anyway he picked up a small nighty which was a bit small for me but I can still fit in it.

"How about that" I looked at him.

"fine ok then let me get dressed I put it on and left my bra and knickers on because it was a bit short it came above my knee and the top part was just covering my boobs but I like to wear a bra under that though.

Connor whistled as I turned back around after I put my clothes in the wash.

"There's my sexy chick" I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks babe but why this one its tight on me?"

"Because you loom sexy and fit in that one."

"Oh ok then."

He put his hand on my back and went up my back and undone my bra and it fell on the floor and I looked at him.

"Why" I said to him confusingly

"Well you shouldn't wear a bra with PJ's"

"Ok then" I sat on the bed and we talking for ages.

Back in Sam's room with Lili, Sam got ready for bed and so did Lili Sam was really happy because he had Lili moving in with him they got into the bed and Lili snuggled up to Sam and Sam hugged Lili and held her stomach and Lili fell asleep and so did Sam, Lili forgot about CL outside with GD but CL was gone she had walked off to her house with GD and GD kissed her and put a love note on her hand and he walked off and CL was in love, in love with GD. GD went home he lived with Sam and Connor as he was there brother who had come back from his holiday in china although he was half Japanese like Sam. CL shut the door and walked into her room and saw the note and read it, it said

'Dear CL,

I had a great time with you CL and I find you funny and cute and I would love to see you again and last thing will you go out with me? Here is my mobile number ….. (She didn't read that bit out loud) text I the answer please.

Love GD xxxxx'

She put the number on her phone text GD saying yes and to meet her outside his house tomorrow. She got dressed and went to bed happy to know the first day she comes back she has got a hansom boyfriend.

Back to me and Connor, Connor hadn't left yet he was laying on my bed waiting for me to get back from downstairs I went to get a drink of water and to say good night to the others forgetting that I cant sleep now I'm a vampire but I never mind I went upstairs and went into my room and shut the door and turned around to see Connor laying on my bed. He looked really sexy like that I just put the water down and lay next to him and hugged him.

"So you comfy laying there then?"

"Yeah I am" I laughed at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh I get it don't be sareky with me babe"

"Ok then" putting my head on his chest.

He moved and sat up I wondered what was wrong but then he took his top off and he laid back down and put my head on his chest again he had a 6 pack, I put my hand on his 6 pack and tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. Connor put the cover over us and he took his trousers off and put them on the floor he just had his boxers on.

"What time you leaving?"

"I don't know why do you want me to leave I was enjoy that?"

"No I was just wondering that's all you don't have to leave"

"ok then Anyway I was thinking of staying all night with you I don't have to g home Anyway and I love you and I don't want to leave you I will miss you to much hehe."

"Same here you can stay I want you to." I put my head on his head and put one hand on his face and the other on his chest, I had to raise my self higher a little because he is taller then me by a little bit. I kissed him on the lips and when I let go he smile at me and he put his hand on my bum and put my body against his and I put the covers over me properly he had taken all of them and I just closed my eyes and fell into a vampire sleep and Connor put his head on top of mine and fell asleep aswell and I liked having Connor sleeping round he made me feel really happy and safe around him and I think he does aswell.


End file.
